Downloaded
Downloaded is an episode of the 2004 TV series, Battlestar Galactica, and aired during the show's second season. Plot The episode begins with the downloading of the Number Six responsible for hacking the CNP ahead of the Fall of the Twelve Colonies, having died shielded Dr. Gaius Baltar from a blast wave. She wakes up in her new body confronted by a Messenger taking the from of Baltar, who haunts her as a reminder of her participation in the genocide and betrayal of a man she loved. After several months, living on Cylon-occupied Caprica, she adjusts to her life to the interest of a Number Three, who tasks her with integrating Lt. Sharon 'Boomer' Valerii, a Number Eight Sleeper Agent having difficulties. They find they are both being hailed as heroes for their actions - Caprica for the hacking, and Boomer for her participation in the terror cell on Galactica - though this would normally be a contradiction in Cylon society as each copy of a model is typically treated identically as memories can be shared around. Caprica finds that Boomer's refusal to let go of her fabricated life on Caprica, which includes digitally-created photographs of her 'parents', risks her being boxed - that is, downloaded to the Cylon mainframe and not uploaded to a new body. Caprica begins to develop sympathies for Boomer, owing to her own problems integrating, and gradually comes to realise the two were deliberately paired together to expose their faults and justify Boxing, as their individuality represents a potential social revolution. They also come to accept that the genocide of humanity was an indefensible sin against God. Meanwhile, the insurgents led by Samuel T. Anders have expanded operations outside of the mountains, and are starting to plant bombs in the cities with the hopes of forcing the humanoid models to download repeatedly until they give up and leave the planet. The explosion kills a number of Cylons at a café, though Caprica; Boomer and Three survive. Anders is injured in the explosion, and is dragged out of the debris by Three, thinking he is a fellow Cylon. Caprica and Boomer decide to save Anders by killing her. On Galactica, the Number Eight copy that defected has finally given birth to her baby, who she and Karl Agathon name "Hera". President Laura Roslin; Tory Foster and Dr. Cottle conspire to fake her death, owing to fears she would become an asset for the Cylons if her existence was wider known. The baby is switched with a stillborn infant, and adopted by a young woman with the explanation the mother was a Pegasus crewmember who could not accept the child for religious reasons. Lt. Agathon and Deck Chief Galen Tyrol scatter the stillborn infant's ashes into space. Production The idea of an episode predominantly from the Cylon point-of-view was taken from an abandoned episode called "The Raid", but this episode was abandoned after it became clear the Cylon plotline was only retreading what was already known. Still wanting such an episode, "Downloaded" took its place, with the non-Cylon story elements being Samuel T. Anders' resistance instead. The first draft was published in October 2005. Sources Category:Episodes written by Bradley Thompson Category:Episodes written by David Weddle Category:Episodes directed by Jeff Woolnough Category:2004 episodes